It is historically evident that popular events such as sporting or celebratory events attract large numbers of spectators, or fans, who enjoy being entertained thereby and also who enjoy displaying their enthusiasm and exuberance such as by cheering, yelling and roaring at times, in encouragement and support of certain teams or individual participants and, upon occasion, in opposition to certain others. Occasionally, such displays including the use of noise-making devices such as airhorns.
It is desired to provide devices that are easily manually activatable to produce certain noises or sounds.